Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to optoelectronic communications and, more particularly, to interfaces between optoelectronic devices and waveguides.
Description of the Related Art
An active optical flex is an optical module that uses flexible organic optical waveguides. Existing active optical flexes have, e.g., 48 channels with a high-density pitch of about 60.6 μm. However, these active optical flexes suffer from significant optical losses due to the propagation of light through a substrate. Even if the light propagates through air, instead of through a substrate, by placing an optoelectronic chip with an exposed active area and using wire bonding gaps to allow the optoelectronic chip to interface with, e.g., a driver chip, the wire gaps between the optoelectronic chip and the waveguides still result in optical loss. In an example with a gap of about 200 μm, the optical loss can be over 6 dB.